Sweet Candy
Sweet Candy is Captain Bartholomew's ship, our first contact with him is in Port Timney. Wild Arms The Crystal Bud Edit The group speak with a man who presents himself as Captain Bartholomew in the middle of the pub at. He will whine about a guardian statue on his ship & a Crystal Bud. In order to access the statue the group decide to recover the Crystal Bud for him. it.From this point the group departs towards the Maze of Death, a place hidden in a vast desert, to find the crystal. The group returns victorious from the journey through the desert and go directly to Captain Bartholomew. Marriage at the Ship Drake & his goons then enter in the pubat Port Timney teasing Bartholomew about not having a bride.Bartholomew then pulls Cecilia in explaining that she is his bride.They continue to mock the captain. The ceremony is the decided by Drake that it will be held next day on the Sweet Candy. After a brief dialogue with the Bartholomew, the team decides this is the only way to protect the statue. During the wedding you will now be gathered in front of the crew in front of the Pastor.Choose these options to get a perfect score. # Bride walks forward # Olivia Clare # Bartholomew # Sweet Candy # Old Moon # right hand # Crystal Bud # 8th # Lucadia # go for it At this point you will be interrupted by a Demon named Zed & forced into a battle After your done the battle Zed will flee & you'll be alerted that the statue is in danger by Drake.Run amongst the crowd to the back of the ship. Lady Harken will appear & Jack will attempt to use his Fast Draw to strike her.She counters him back with a different version of his own Fast Draw.Lady Harken then cuts the statue in half & leaves.The Guardian of Thunder Nua Shakks grants you the Thunder Rune. The Ghost Ship During its passage by Ship Graveyard the group hears rumors about a merchant ship who has just arrived at port, they will also hear about Ghost Ship which is where. Once there the group will investigate the ship that is docked until they see Captain Batholomew. He'll explain that the Ghost Ship'' has been keeping ships at bay & he requests your help in making it disappear. After the adventure, the team explains their mission to Batholowmew & he decides to assist them by giving them the use of his ship. '''Mother's fall' After Mother's fall, Zeikfried, Alhazad and Lady Harkem appear again on Sweet Candy reveals that it was all a plan for the group to do the hard work for them, they still threaten to take Filgaia. The group is startled and impressed by Zeikfried's plan, they leave for Adlehyde where a council will be arranged to prepare for war. Gemini's Circuit While Rudy, Jack and Cecilia found one of the circuits needed to upgrade the Protowing aircraft, Jane, McDullen and Bartholomew found the other circuit and were sailing to Adlehyde back through the Inner Sea when they were attacked by a Stone Siren, a monstrous creature, everything leads one to believe that it was the Golem Leviathan, they they send a distress call to their friends, but if they are obliged to abandon the ship that finishes naugragando with the circuit in the bottom of the sea. The ship is completely destroyed and Bartholomew is deeply shaken. Enemies After taking possession of the ship, the group can explore new places as well as collect items. During the trip to the ship some battles can happen. * Hermitcrab * Madangler * Hammertail * Hornedhelm * Ballotfish * Siren * Gillmore * Sommerell * Helldiver * Leviathan Boss * Zed (Boss) Category:Wild Arms Locations Category:Locations